In This Crazy Life, Through These Crazy Times
by hann789
Summary: LBD Universe. Ever wonder about what happened before the cameras started catching Lizzie Bennet's life for all the world to see? Or what happened once they stopped? These are those stories. A collection of related chapters that delve into Lizzie and Darcy's history, their present, and their future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This story idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile now but I was determined not to start it until the show had wrapped, since I'm completely obsessed with being as close to Cannon as possible. This is LBD Universe. And it is going to be a collection of related one-shots (or two parters) that examine how Lizzie and Darcy fell in love with each other, got over their misunderstandings, and became the people that they are. And how they live their life together once the videos ended. I've been wanting to fill in the blanks for awhile and then I started having ideas for the future...and well, I have over a half page of chapter ideas. This will jump around in time, but I will always make sure it is obvious where at in the timeline these crazy kids are. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it and developing future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of this. I just like to pretend...**

* * *

"_Cause my heart stops without you. There's something about you that makes me feel alive." - Owl City_

She turns off the camera and then sits back down next to him, her hand automatically reaching for his tie so that she can pull him towards her again. He comes willingly and their lips are pressed together once more. They part a moment later when the need for oxygen has reached its most pivotal point. He rests his forehead against hers and lets out the smallest of sighs.

"Not confused anymore," she questions in a breathy whisper, "right?"

"Right."

"Good," she answers and again presses her lips to his. "God I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Pretty sure I have you beat there Miss Bennet," he responds and she doesn't stop the giggle that bubbles up. "God Lizzie, I just…wow."

"Wow is right," Lizzie assures him and threads her fingers through his. "Oh my God, Charlotte! I totally forgot about Charlotte, she's going to kill me."

"Doubtful," Darcy answers with a chuckle, "as she is no longer here."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?"

"When she let me in she left. Said to tell you to call later with a full report and to send her the footage so that she can edit it. Forgive me, I meant to tell you that earlier however I was distracted."

"You didn't seem to mind the distraction."

"I did not."

Lizzie smiles again, though she isn't sure the smile has really left her face at all since she kissed him, but she can feel her cheeks start to ache from the grinning. She leans her head against Darcy's shoulder and bites her lip. They fit together perfectly. She's wondered for a few weeks now what it would be like to kiss William Darcy. And to be in his arms. To see the side of him, really see it, that Fitz assured her of months ago. The side she hadn't wanted to see. That she had been too blinded to see. But now, now it was perfect.

He is smiling again as well and she stretches her head up to meet his lips in the middle again. She can't help but be amazed with the feeling of kissing him. It is more perfect that she could have ever imagined. She knows it will sound cliché but she doesn't care. Kissing him is like coming home. It is like realizing that every moment has been leading to this. That this is the beginning of something great.

Her phone vibrates nosily on the coffee table and it forces them apart.

"I should probably get that."

He nods his breathing heavy from their make out session. She chuckles when she reads the message on her screen. She had expected a text message from her bestie, not the tweet that had popped up.

_** TheCharlotteLu: Glad to spend my birthday with thelizziebennet. And sorry, I didn't leave you any honey walnut shrimp.**_

"Guess that means I'm without dinner then," Lizzie states quietly and with a small giggle. "Charlotte and I were supposed to spend tonight together. Birthday stuff."

"Oh," Darcy exclaims and Lizzie can hear the disappointment in his voice. "I should go then. Let you and Charlotte celebrate…"

"Don't," Lizzie interrupts his speech with a shake of her head. "Trust me, I don't want you to go. And Charlotte understands. Actually she's probably thrilled to pieces. I want to spend time with you tonight."

"Okay," Darcy answers with a small nod of his head. "Then, Lizzie Bennet would you do me the honors of attending dinner with me."

Lizzie sits up straight and tries her hardest to sound as formal as possible around the absolute giddiness that is seeping through ever pore of her body.

"It would be an honor to attend dinner with you William Darcy. Just let me tweet Charlotte back, okay?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "I am not in any rush."

Her fingers fly quickly over the keyboard of her phone constructing a message back to her best friend. She is sure that Charlotte got the response she had been looking for in the fans as Lizzie was getting hundreds of birthday wishes through twitter.

_** TheLizzieBennet: Happy bestie bday to TheCharlotteLu who deserves all the honey and the walnuts and the shrimp in the world.**_

It is almost instantaneous when her phone goes off again.

_** TheCharlotteLu: TheLizzieBennet Seriously, you're tweeting at me?**_

_** TheLizzieBennet: TheCharlotteLu you're my bestie. It's YOUR birthday.**_

_** TheCharlotteLu: TheLizzieBennet OMG it's your birthday too! Stop tweeting at me…and send me things to edit.**_

Instead of tweeting her back this time she sends a quick text message to Charlotte assuring her footage is on it's way with a suggestion on how they should work the edits this week. Darcy had told her once that she was a natural storyteller and if she was honest it was his confidence in her that had bloomed the thought of a possible future in web story telling. She wasn't quite ready to share her plans with anyone yet; there were still too many variables that needed to be worked out. But she was close. And it excited her.

"I need to send the footage to Charlotte so she can edit together tomorrow's video," Lizzie started hesitantly and turned back to Darcy. "How do you feel about the footage from…us?"

"I trust you and your ability to make the decision about that," Darcy answered her honestly. "Besides, the rest of your story has been shown through your videos. It would not be fair to your fans to withhold this new development."

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Yeah, they would definitely revolt if they found out we kissed on camera and they didn't get to see at least one of them. Also…we should talk about this."

She moves her arms to motion towards the camera and them and he looks at her quizzically.

"I don't think I understand."

"Darcy…William, I am so sorry. For everything I've said about you on here. I…"

"Ah," Darcy interrupted with a curt nod. "I guess there are some things we should probably talk about."

Lizzie nodded and braced herself for a talk that she wasn't looking forward too. She knew it was needed. They had to move on and she needed him to forgive her for all the crap she had spilled to the Internet and for thinking all the terrible things she had thought. She hasn't been lying to Charlotte when she said that he had deserved more from her.

"Do you think we could go out and enjoy a nice dinner before delving into all of the serious talk?"

His question threw her for a loop. "Oh, um…sure. I just…yeah."

"Lizzie," Darcy started again, "to make this…relationship…work then we need to be honest with each other."

Lizzie smiled regardless of the situation and of herself. "I really like us being in a relationship. I know that makes me sound super corny…but since I had pretty much given up on the chance of you giving me another shot this all feels so surreal."

Darcy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again and moments later slowly pulled himself back. "I could easily get used to that. Send the footage to Charlotte and we'll figure out the rest together."

"Okay," she answered and grabbed the camera off its tripod. "I just have to run upstairs to my computer. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting right here."

Lizzie took the stairs two at a time and rushed to upload the footage and compress it so that she could send it to Charlotte. As it was sending she grabbed her phone and composed a quick text message.

**Char, I am really sorry for abandoning you tonight! The footage is on its way. I was thinking about cutting it at Darcy's entrance and leaving the rest for the next video. Give the fans a bit of a cliffhanger? Let me know what you think.**

She watched the color wheel spin as the email attachment sent and waited for her phone to go off. The irony of her text message notification sound not lost on her. Jane's impression of Darcy answered, "_It's super important_" only a moment later.

**Stop apologizing and enjoy your birthday night. Especially if it entails what I think it will ;) I'll send you the edited video before I upload it. **

**I do want details though.**

Lizzie chuckled at Charlotte's message.

**Just wait ;-)**

Charlotte didn't take long to respond.

**YES! (Also, I told you so.)**

**Now go.**

Lizzie nodded and answered her best friend's order out loud to herself. "Yes ma'am."

She made a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up before heading back down the stairs to Darcy. _William_ she internally corrected herself. It didn't make sense to call her boyfriend by his last name.

"William," she called as she entered the den and his first name on his lips caused him to startle from where he was standing admiring the line of family pictures from the bookshelves on the far side of the room. She couldn't help but laugh a little on his expression. "Caught you huh?"

"You were adorable as a child."

"Oh please," Lizzie scoffed, "I was all arms and legs and awkward as hell. I don't think I would consider that adorable."

"Well it isn't you who is doing the considering now is it?"

"Touché."

"I have a suggestion for dinner," William said after a moment of silence settled between them. "In order to enjoy a nice dinner and still have the freedom to speak we could get some take out and head back to Netherfield."

Lizzie grinned. "That sounds perfect actually."

"I'll make a call," William told her and pressed a button. "I figured that the least I could do would be to make sure you got your honey walnut shrimp tonight."

"That sounds great William," Lizzie assured him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

They threaded their fingers together and Lizzie locked up the house on their way out. After William was done placing the order for their dinner – which included a double order of honey walnut shrimp – they made small talk on the way to Netherfield.

When they pulled into the driveway of Bing Lee's mansion Lizzie chuckled.

"What?"

"Honestly," Lizzie responded with a shrug, "this just all feels so unreal still. Does Bing know you're here?"

"Of course," William answered, "I called him after I got your message and rearranged my travel plans. I did ask him not to tell Jane though. I didn't want to really have anyone know until I knew what would come from this trip…"

"I get it," Lizzie assured him with a quick kiss. "Thanks for fixing that…too."

Darcy shook his head. "I can absolutely take no responsibility for that. Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that while Bing asked for my opinion I only told him to do what would make him happy. He took the initiative to work things out with Jane on his own. I'm happy for them both."

"Did you know that he dropped out of med school? Before the video, I mean."

"I had suspicions that he had taken some time off from school," Darcy answered, "but since I was in San Francisco for pretty much the whole winter I didn't know the finality of his sabbatical."

"What do you think his parents thought? I mean…Caroline wasn't…thrilled, to say the least. But…"

"I'm sure his father was – or is – disappointed, but the Lee's are very down to earth overall. If Bing is happy then his parents will be. Caroline…she doesn't like when things don't go according to her plan. She's been that way for as long as I've known her."

They were interrupted then by the ringing of the doorbell and then went to answer the door. After setting out the food and raiding Bing's wine selection they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked the question quickly, her words coming out rushed and merging together and halfway around a piece of shrimp.

"Of course."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "What kind of history is there…between you and Caroline? I mean…was there something? Sometimes the way she acts makes me think…"

"There is no romantic history between myself and Caroline," William interrupted her with a sigh. "I believe that she has wanted something to develop between us for a long time. However, she has always just been a friend to me. I have never desired for anything more."

"Oh, okay. Good. Okay."

"May I in turn ask you a question?"

"Definitely."

William hesitated and his mouth opened and closed in an attempt to make words form. He finally shook his head. "Never mind."

Lizzie set down her fork and turned to him. "No, I want you to ask me. Honesty, remember? We shouldn't have any secrets. If you want to know something…"

"It was in regards to…George Wickham."

"Oh," Lizzie responded and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Nothing really happened between us. Not seriously. We kissed once. Basically the rest of our…whatever was caught on tape."

"I see."

Lizzie made a face and shrugged, "I'm sorry. I never really apologized for believing his story without even questioning it. That wasn't fair to you."

"You had no reason at the time to not believe him. And my actions at that point hadn't been clear to you. I do not believe there is a need for you to apologize."

"But there is…"

"Lizzie," William interrupted her, "I do not blame you for succumbing to George's charms. I just wish I had been able to stop him from inflicting any amount of pain on your family. " He paused for a moment before continuing, "Though I can not help but admit that I am quite happy that nothing further occurred between the two of you…is that insensitive?"

Lizzie shook her head, "no, it isn't. I'm thankful for that too."

They ate for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. It was Lizzie who finally broke the silence and when she did it was with an easy question.

"What did Gigi say when you told her you were coming here?"

"I did not tell her about my trip here," William answered with a grin. "Though I am sure that she will be anxious to find out."

"You should wait and let her find out from the video tomorrow. She'll flip and really it would be hysterical."

"Payback for all of her scheming."

"Exactly," Lizzie agreed. "Not that I was completely against her scheming. At least, I wasn't after awhile."

"I wanted to kill her when she pushed me into the office you were using. I…I had not prepared to see you."

"Yeah," Lizzie answered, "That was…"

"Awkward."

"Definitely."

"She is…"

"I'm sticking with crazy," Lizzie replied with a laugh. "But in a good way."

"Glad you think so," William said. "Or it would have been even worse."

"She wants you to be happy," Lizzie answered with a shrug, "I think it's sweet. She was determined to get us together."

"She's going to take credit for this," William warned her, "don't think she won't."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Fitz too."

"Bet he thinks this restores his wingman status."

"Oh god," William groaned, "I can't believe he told you that."

Lizzie caught her bottom lip between her teeth again, "he was trying. And well, had it not been Bing and Jane it might have worked."

"Really?"

"Okay doubtful," Lizzie told him with a shrug, "but he was trying. How did you explain that to him?"

"He found me the next morning, hung over a bottle of my dad's favorite scotch empty on the desk, and demanded to know what happened. I might have been a still drunk a little when I told him what I did. And what he did. And what you said. Then we watched the video you posted that day…and well…."

"I feel awful."

"Don't," Darcy insisted. "Though it was not easy to watch your videos and see your reaction to me and hear what you thought about me, it was helpful."

"Illuminating, right?" Lizzie supplied with a cheeky grin and William nodded.

"I know that it isn't an excuse," William started, "but I tend to be closed off. No surprise there. It is difficult for me to make friends. I focused so much on the business and Gigi after my parents died that social interactions and making friends were just not important anymore. Bing, Fitz and even Caroline, they knew me before that transition happened. They know the more relaxed me. It isn't something I show to very many people anymore…."

"We don't have to talk about this Will…"

"I want to," William insisted. "I need to explain myself. I need you to understand why I act the way that I do. Can we maybe move to the media room though, I believe we would be more comfortable in there."

"Okay." Lizzie agreed quickly and they settled into the deep couches in the room that Bing had deemed the media room and had outfitted with a fifty-inch television. Lizzie stepped out of her heels and tucked her feet up under her. Their hands were still intertwined in-between them.

"It was the summer between my junior and senior year at Harvard for my undergrad. I had already been accepted to the MBA program there. My future was mapped out for me and I was happy with it. I was groomed to go into the family business. And I wanted to. I love what I do Lizzie. I grew up loving it. I was home for the summer and working in the offices with my parents. Gigi was away at camp. They were going out to dinner. My parents, they had a great romance and they, even after twenty-five years of marriage were as much in love as ever. Date nights happened twice a week, no matter what. Those were the nights that business waited and only emergencies or mine and Gigi's school activities could make them change their plans. I went out with Fitz that night. When I got home there was a cop in the driveway and instantly everything…changed."

He paused and Lizzie could tell his eyes were wet. She reached for his hand and squeezed his within hers in silent comfort.

"The next week was a blur. Fitz and I went and picked up Gigi from camp. I couldn't tell her over the phone. She was only nine. She cried for six hours straight until she collapsed into sleep. Aunt Catherine helped me plan the funeral. She was my dad's only sibling. Then I found out that I had inherited…everything. Including guardianship of Gigi and again my life was thrown into chaos. I transferred to Stanford to finish my degree. I commuted to school two days a week and worked at Pemberly on the other days. I was a twenty two year old CEO and sacred out of my mind. When I wasn't studying for school I was pouring over the books at Pemberly or helping Gigi with her homework. Those first few months nearly drove me crazy."

William sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how we managed, truly, but we did. Fitz helped, he basically moved in with us. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and between him and Aunt Catherine they managed to get us through those first months until we had figured out a routine. That routine didn't leave me any time for dating or socializing. The only people I ever did anything with anymore were Fitz and occasionally Bing when he would come to town. Then everything happened with George and the college money…it was a betrayal that I couldn't get over."

"God Will," Lizzie breathed and laid her head on his shoulder scooting closer to him. "I…I wish I knew what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," William assured her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I just feel better telling you about this. I just hope it helps you understand the way I behave."

"It does."

Darcy sat up and stretched. "It is getting late. I should probably get you home…"

Lizzie laughed, "It's barely ten. Trust me, going home isn't high on my list of things I want to be going right now."

"Won't your parents worry?"

"I left them a note and told them I wasn't sure what time I would be home. They'll probably figure that I'm crashing at Charlottes. No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lizzie answered, "I'd rather stay and spend more time with you. We could just relax and watch a movie…or talk some more."

"I could go for a movie," Darcy answered, "Although there is always more we could speak of, I'm kind of talked out tonight."

"Cuddling with you while we watch a movie is perfect."

"Want to pick one out?"

"You choose," Lizzie told him with a chuckle as her phone vibrated. "I'm not picky."

William cocked his head to one side, "are you saying that I am picky?"

Lizzie smirked, "I never said that."

"Right," William answered with a quick press of his lips to hers before he rose from the couch. "What did Charlotte have to say?"

"How did you know…?"

"I've been watching you for a long time Lizzie Bennet," Darcy answered with a noncommittal shrug. "I've noticed things. Besides, it makes the most sense that it would be her."

"She just wanted to let me know that she emailed me the edited video she's posting in the morning. Want to see it?"

He nodded and she loaded the video attachment to her phone and watched as she had dodged Charlotte's questions about Darcy and he wrapped his arms around her when video her talked about getting the brush off. They both laughed a bit when the video cut after his voice has surprised her and they all they could see were their torsos.

"Oh the fans are going to be in a tizzy with this video. They're going to be dying for Thursday."

William nodded his agreement and then chuckled. "I would love to see Gigi's reaction to this."

"She's going to kill you."

"You too."

"You more."

"Maybe," William admitted finally. "Worth it though."

"You better say that."

"I wouldn't lie to you Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie smiled and pressed her lips to his again. "I'm getting really used to being able to do that."

"I'm not complaining."

Lizzie smirked. "What movie did you pick out?"

"Some period piece," William answered with a shrug. "I hear they have lots of costumes."

Lizzie laughed as she folded herself up into William's side and settled in for a relaxing night with her new boyfriend. This was by far the best birthday she had had since her and Charlotte's sixth birthday when they had received matching pink Power Wheel convertibles.

The best part was she knew that this was only the beginning of a pretty great, crazy life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you can please take a moment and let me know what you thought! Feedback is important to me! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't why this chapter was so hard to write, but it was. It is a continuation of the last chapter and picks up the following morning. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! More coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own P&P, I'm not Jane Austen, and unfortunately can lay no claim to LBD...**

* * *

"_In the world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right." – Katherine McPhee (ft. Zachary Levi)_

He woke slowly and couldn't help but be thrown off by the brightness of the sun and the strange sensation of arm tingling. It took a moment for him to realize he isn't in his bed or his room. He's stretched out on Bing's overly huge couch and the reason his arm is tingling is the red head that is pressed up against him and using his shoulder as a pillow. He doesn't even try to stop the smile from spreading over his face, contortions or not – not that he said that – as the memories of the last twenty-four hours wash over him.

That final meeting in Chicago the morning before, yes a brunch meeting on a Sunday, had been nearly torture as he willed the minutes to go by quicker so that he could fly out to see her and simultaneously not wanting to make the trip, afraid of what the possible outcome could be.

Charlotte's knowing grin when she opened the door the previous evening had done more to comfort him that he realized a the moment and Lizzie's kiss not more than ten minutes later had altered everything in the way he had only dared to hope before.

This was the moment he had nearly never dared to even dream about. In the stillness of the morning, being able to watch her in sleep, relax and unguarded was spectacular. Even if it sounded creepy. He leaned down gently and pressed a kiss to her temple and let his free, unpinned hand play with her hair.

"Mmm," she sighed as she shifted closer to him, her eyes fluttering open and her lips parting in a smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," he answered with his own smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder, "exceptionally well actually, especially for sharing a couch. You?"

"Best sleep I've gotten in a long time," he answered honestly and she shook her head. "It's the truth."

"We're so corny."

"We have just started a relationship," he responded cheekily, "I believe that gives us a free pass."

Lizzie laughed. "That is true."

"What would you like to do today?"

"Since you are the one visiting," Lizzie countered, her hands lazily stroking his chest through his shirt, "I should be asking you that question."

"In that case…"

"Yes?"

"I want a tour of your town."

"What?"

"A tour of your town," William repeated.

"But…that doesn't make sense. You were here all summer. You know the town."

"I do," William answered, "as an out-of-towner who didn't really want to get to know the area. If you gave me a tour of the town like you see it, favorite places and such, I feel as if it will be a better way to get to know the town."

Lizzie just stared at him for several moments and William suddenly felt like he had said something wrong. He started to stutter out an apology.

"I am sorry…if you are uncomfortable doing that I completely understand…"

She startled him by crushing her lips to his as best as she could from her wedged-in position on the couch and he quickly helped remedy her issues by tugging her up so that she was laying more across his chest than before.

"You William Darcy," she started when she finally pulled away, flushed and out of breath, "are…incredible. I would love to show you my town. I…thank you."

"You are most welcome Lizzie Bennet, but believe me, this is going to be very illuminating."

Lizzie giggled and pushed herself up into a sitting position, her legs draped over William's legs. She stretched and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to work through any tangles that occurred during the night.

"I'm going to need to go home and change and shower first though."

"Let me go and get ready and then we'll head to your house together," William answered. "If that works for you?"

"What time is it?"

William glanced towards the entertainment center, "it is a quarter to eight. I should be ready in approximately thirty minutes. So we should be at your house by eight thirty."

"We should be fine it's Monday. Dad will have left for work already and Mom, Monday mornings she has breakfast with friends."

William nodded and worked his way out from underneath Lizzie's legs. When he stood he pulled Lizzie up by her hands and kissed her properly.

"There isn't much in the kitchen in the way of food, but feel free to help yourself with whatever you can find if you are hungry."

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Coffee," William answered with a grin "and sometimes oatmeal."

"I'll see what I can find," Lizzie answered as she pushed against his chest after receiving a quick peck on the lips. "Go get ready or we'll end up staying in this house all day."

William smirked, "I wouldn't be totally opposed to that."

"Are you teasing me Mr. Darcy?"

William took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I assure you," he said in a hoarse whisper, "I am anything but teasing."

Lizzie could feel the heat filling her cheeks and she buried her face into his chest and could feel his heart racing underneath his wrinkled dress shirt. She took a shaky breath in before lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lizzie answered. "But…"

"Not yet," William finished for her. "I understand. We'll go at whatever pace you want to go, okay? No rush or pressure for anything."

Lizzie nodded and then chuckled. "Go get ready. I'm making breakfast. We'll figure out the rules for that later."

"Rules?"

"Just go."

"Yes ma'am."

Lizzie laughed as she pushed him out of arm's way and towards the stairs. When he was up the stairs she made her way into the kitchen and explored the contents of the cabinets and fridge. There wasn't much, which wasn't a surprise to Lizzie, but she made quick work of what she could find. When Darcy made his way back downstairs twenty minutes later he paused when he reached the bottom. He smiled as he watched Lizzie sort of dance around the kitchen, music playing softly in the background, her lips moving silently to the lyrics of the unfamiliar song.

She screaked a little when she turned and got a glimpse of William watching her.

"Hey!" she gasped, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Oh god," Lizzie groaned and then turned back towards the stove. "There wasn't much, but I found the basics for French toast. And the coffee should be done now."

"You didn't have to do all of this."

Lizzie smiled at him brightly, "I wanted to."

"It smells wonderful," Darcy assured her as he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," she answered, "cream and sugar if there is some."

"I'm sure Caroline still has some cream in the fridge," Darcy answered, "especially since she was here recently."

"Ugh," Lizzie moaned, "don't remind me."

"We should both be grateful for her visit," Darcy responded as he handed her the mug.

"We should?"

"Her visit gave me hope again," Darcy answered with a smirk. "Might not be here today if it hadn't been for your conversation with her."

"Really? Even with my super awkward voice mail message? I mean…that had to have had some impact."

"Of course it did," Darcy assured her. "But I wouldn't have been so forward without the encourage from you from your conversation with her."

"You?" Lizzie teased, "forward? I believe I am the one that kissed you first."

"But I told you that my feelings were the same," William responded, "Would you have kissed me if I didn't tell you that?"

"Does it matter anymore? Cause we're here."

William pressed his lips to hers gently. "It really doesn't."

"Didn't think so," Lizzie answered and responded to his kiss eagerly. "We need to eat and then I need to go home and get ready to spend the day showing you my town."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lizzie was leading William into her childhood home by the hand.

"I'll try not to be too long," Lizzie told him, "if you want there is a Starbucks down the street you can wait for me at or you can wait here…"

"I'll wait here," William told her and she grinned.

"Okay," Lizzie replied with a quick kiss. "There is a TV in the den…"

"Lizzie is that you?"

At her mother's voice Lizzie and William froze.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie shook her head and sighed. "Yeah mom, I'm home."

As Lizzie spook her Mrs. Bennet walked from the kitchen into the hallway and stopped suddenly when she saw William.

"Why Mr. Darcy," she cooed in a voice that Lizzie was afraid to read. "I had no idea you were back in town…"

William flashed the best smile he could conjure in that moment as he turned towards Mrs. Bennet. "Yes ma'am, I only arrived last night. I came to speak to Lizzie."

"I'm so glad you're in town," Mrs. Bennet replied with a smile and then continued. "You must join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh mom…"

"I would enjoy that."

William and Lizzie spoke at the same time and Lizzie let out a chuckle.

"That settles it then," Mrs. Bennet said, her southern drawl heavy. "Dinner will be at seven."

"Perfect mom," Lizzie answered and then turned back towards William. "I swear I'll be as quick as I can…"

"Darcinator!"

Lizzie groaned into William's chest and he rubbed her back gently. Darcy leaned down and kissed her forehad gently sending Mrs. Bennet gasping into the kitchen with Lydia following calling to her mother, "Calm down mom! Gosh!"

"Oh my god." Lizzie moaned. "I…have no words."

"Hey, it's okay. They're not so bad…"

"Really?"

"Go," Darcy answered pushing her out of his arms. "I'd really like to take you out today. I can not do that until you are ready."

"Please don't leave the den," Lizzie begged. "No matter what my mom tempts you with."

"I make no promises."

Lizzie sighed. "I'll be so quick."

"Take your time Lizzie. I'll be fine. I can handle Lydia and your mother."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do."

"Thank you," Lizzie whispered against his neck and then pushed him towards the den. She took the stairs two at a time, her heels in her in hand and she was starting the shower when Lydia barged into the bathroom.

"I saw your video."

"LYDIA! I need to shower and get ready so that William isn't stuck waiting for me in the den for too long."

"So take a shower. We can talk through the curtain. We've done it before."

"Fine," Lizzie relented and climbed into the shower while Lydia perched herself on the vanity counter. "How is Mary?"

"So it's William now," Lydia countered. "When did that happen?"

"What do you mean? It happened last night. Duh."

"I want details." Lydia demanded. "What happened after the cut? BTW I can't believe that is where you cut the video. That is just cruel to your followers…"

"Charlotte edited it," Lizzie replied with a laugh. "We're going to show the rest of it on Thursday."

"You are not making me wait until Thursday."

"But that would be so much fun."

"Well I already know you're…what, dating now? So I already know more than your fans."

"We're…undeclared right now."

"You guys were being pretty affectionate in the hallway to be undeclared," Lydia teased. "And he's agreed to come to dinner with the family. That's a big deal. Oh yeah, and you spent the night with him."

"Fully clothed and on the couch."

"God sis, so boring! You should have jumped him and did unclothed activities!"

"I don't want to rush anything."

"Because you two haven't taken your time with this already. He told you that he loved you."

"I know," Lizzie replied. "I just…this whole thing is new to me, okay? He's…this is it, you know? I really believe that. I just don't want to rush it."

"I get it," Lydia told her after a minute. "I'm happy for you. I want you to know that."

"Thanks sis," Lizzie said around the curtain. "That means a lot."

"No biggie." Lydia hopped down off the vanity and stretched. "I'm going to go make sure mom hasn't cornered Darce in the den and started questioning him about when he's going to put a ring on it."

"Thanks Lydia. Tell him I'll be done in a bit."

* * *

They strolled down Main Street hand in hand while Lizzie pointed out places that held memories from her childhood and high school. She told stories, even some embarrassing ones, and enjoyed hearing his laugh. They stopped for lunch at Lizzie's favorite diner and they talked about their childhoods.

Lizzie was halfway through her sandwich when the topics of middle names came up.

"Wait, seriously?" Lizzie asked incredulously. "How does that even happen?"

"Tradition," William answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "The oldest son takes the name William and gets the middle name from the maiden name of the mom. It's been that way for like six generations."

"So you're really William Fitzwilliam?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah," William answered with another shrug. "Let's just say that there aren't a lot of people who know that."

"Don't blame you there."

"What about you, what's your middle name."

"Nothing nearly as fun as Fitzwilliam."

"You're not going to let that go for awhile are you?"

"Probably not."

"Should have thought of that before I told you I guess. So?"

"Marie."

"Very pretty," William replied and then kissed her hand. "Elizabeth Marie."

Lizzie blushed and let her head drop. "Alright mister, are you ready to keep the tour going?"

He nodded and motioned for the check from the waitress and paid quickly before Lizzie could put up any argument.

Walking next to him, in her hometown, felt more right that she could have ever imagined it would. And even the thought of a family dinner that night couldn't take the smile off of her face.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, that first dinner will certainly be covered :) Not sure if it will be the next chapter or not since I have like a dozen started, but it will come back up soon. I hope you enjoyed, please take a moment to review if you can and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A quick updated, it's short, but a cute little moment between Jane and Lizzie before Jane heads to NYC. I can't wait to write more of the sisters being together. (Little Bennet sisters are coming and I can't wait!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only here for my own amusement. (And hopefully yours too.)**

* * *

"_**Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' …when will my life begin?" - Mandy Moore **_

She knew that things were going to change. That was part of growing up. But this, this stung more than she thought it would. New York was much further away than Los Angles was and Jane being there, well that was going to be a huge change.

She was thrilled for Jane, really she was. But there was a part of her, a selfish part, which wished things didn't have to change this much. That would have found Jane happily settled nearby, even if that meant the several hour drive to LA. But she didn't get to choose how things were happening to her sisters. She wasn't even sure she was choosing what was happening to her.

Jane was moving on with her life. Following her dreams. And, it seemed, getting her happy ending. Lydia was healing and figuring out where her life was headed. Lizzie was proud of her for going to therapy and facing her demons. And re-enrolling in college. Lydia was going to be okay. They all were.

And Lizzie felt stuck. She was nearly twenty-five, stilling living at home and had no idea what the future held for her. She had three months left to figure out her thesis and her last shadowing project and graduate. It was all overwhelming. The only thing that wasn't stressing her out was her videos. For the most part. Re-watching some of the older ones still grated on her nerves, but overall she was happy with what she was going with them.

Lizzie had been surprised when Jane and Bing told her to use the footage for her video. Closure, they assured her, was important...even for her viewers. It made sense really, they had been documenting their lives on the Internet for almost a year now, and her viewers were invested in them. In all of them. She still thought it was crazy the amount of views her vlogs got every week. And the followers she had on Twitter were passionate. She was thankful for every one of them. It meant a lot to her and it was definitely going to be something she cherished for a long time.

She thought it was strange that hundreds of people were invested in her life. A good strange, but strange.

She sat crossed legged on her bed, absentmindedly watching her mother's fish swim around in their bubbling tank.

"Lizzie?"

Jane's voice floated through the door and Lizzie swiped her eyes to erase the evidence of tears before responding.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Jane entered the room, her red hair in a bun on top of her head and in her favorite flannel pajamas.

"Lydia and I are going to watch a movie and eat some cookies. I want to spend some time with you both before I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay,"

"Lizzie are you alright? You've been really quiet today."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just...everything is changing so fast. And I feel like I'm stuck on the sidelines watching it all happen around me."

"Lizzie..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled for you. And Bing. You are going to adore New York and totally rock it there. I just wish I knew what I was doing with my life, you know?"

"You're almost done with your thesis Lizzie and when you are you're going to be moving on too."

"Unless I'm headed for a life of unemployment and debt."

"I seriously doubt that."

"What makes you say that?"

Jane shrugged, "I believe in you."

"Thanks Jane, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime you need to hear just call me, okay?"

"I will. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Lizzie."

Lizzie wiped her hand over her face to erase the evidence of tears as best as she could and flashed her sister a smile.

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking something happy, suggestions?"

"Every chick flick we own?"

"Think Lydia will be okay with a romance?"

"Let's let her choose."

Jane nodded and the sisters headed downstairs arm in arm. They ended up watching _Bridesmaids_ and eating chocolate chip cookies until they felt sick before falling asleep in a heap on the living room couch.

* * *

**A/N: I really am enjoying getting the ideas I have rolling in my head for this story done. This was was pretty much word vomit as soon as I could get to a computer today. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I love getting reviews. (I'm kinda a review addict. Please help me feed my addiction.)**


End file.
